msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordinatii Division
The Ordinatti Division is a sub-sect of the Magus Senate of Dalaran under the oversight of the Ministry of War and formerly of the Ministry of the Interior. In light of the invasion of the Iron Horde and the broad spectrum legalization of and/or permission to use necessary war assets, a formal task force was established to handle research, production, and usage of these terrible weapons. The weapons and artifacts overseen by the Ordinatii are not to be taken lightly. Having seen the terrible possibilities of defeat in the time streams, all options must be considered to avoid it. Since the Dissolution of the Interior, sole jurisdiction of Dalaran's WMD's has fallen to the Ministry of War. 'Level 1 Authorization Weaponry' The following weapons are in use and able to be deployed. Only high level Ministry of War operatives or members of the Inner Council are permitted to activate these weapons. 'Portal Beam:' A magical weapon devised by the military RND of Dalaran. The beam is powered by a series of ley siphons designed by the Whitehall Family with the aid of Muzula Silverweave and directed via a portal network established by the Librarium and War Ministry RnD. The weapon is targeted and controlled by a series of runes projected by a hololithic device, once global coordinates are entered into the runes, the portals are redirected and an intense beam of arcane energy appears above the target. However due to imperfections in the mana siphons, this weapon can only be used every other day or so, if that. This weapon is designated as anti-fortification and anti-vehicle. 'Cloudburster Munitions:' Cloudburster rounds are a type of ordnance weapon augmented with magical power. The rounds are augmented with a version of Shockcluster rounds which upon detonation shower an area with arcing bolts of lightning and concussive force. The rounds can be fired from standard ordnance launchers and are compatible with general alliance tech. These shells have yet to be distributed to allies en mass. This weapon is designated for anti-personnel and anti-vehicle usage. GFO-9 "Iron Scourge": The G'as '''F'orm 'O'xidizer, prototype number 9, or as researchers have come to call it, The Iron Scourge, is a gasseous agent in development by the RND teams of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The Iron Scourge is a super rapid oxidizing agent which bonds with known forms of the iron element and associated alloys. Upon contact with the metal, rapid breakdown of the metalic crystaline structure immediatly takes place, rendering metal into piles of rust and scrap. Weaponized versions of this weapon type also include a sedative gas for the purpose of further disabling hostile personnel and taking prisoners for interrogation. This weapon is designated for non-lethal anti-personnel requirements and prisoner capture. '''Corpseburner Munitions: A chemical agent developed from samples of Life-Eater virus recovered from the Titanic engine hijacked by the alternate Muzula Silverweave during her incursion into this reality. The virus degraded quickly outside of lab conditions and a much lesser form was able to be recovered. The chemical agent causes rapid necrosis of organic material and conversion into methane, propane, butane, and other unspecified flammable chemicals. The chemicals mix together and self ignite, blowing the corpse apart and spraying surrounding area with the chemical, which then repeats the process. However, the agent has an intensely short half life and renders itself inert within seconds. This weapon is designated as anti-personnel weaponry. Level 2 Authorization Weaponry The following weapons are particularly destructive and/or leave behind contaminants. Weapons also being considered for field deployment are filed here, though if judged too horrible will be sealed within the arcane vaults. These weapons can only be deployed with the approval of both the Minister of War and a member of the Chancellery of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Rad-Tek: Using technology appropriated from the mana-siphon technology which takes in ambient magical energy. Inside the tech is an energy converter which transforms it into broad spectrum electromagnetic radiation typically on the high end of the energy. The technology exists in two forms, beam form, which is still in production and not man portable, and grenade form, which burns out the converted to detonate with a sickly glow. Symptoms of Rad exposure include hair loss, digestive collapse, and cell degradation. This effect lingers. This weapon is intended as area denial weaponry. 'Strain-19:' A chemical agent recovered from the alternate Arranax during the Infinite Possibilities campaign and replicated before the collapse of the alternate timeline. The agent is non-toxic to humans and can be consumed with little to no effect. Against orcish biology however it causes the rapid degradation of bone strength and soft tissue necrosis. The weapon has yet to be deployed but will be used to recover human prisoners as they are taken. This weapon is intended as an anti-personnel and terror weapon. 'N.O.N.-F.U.N.C.T.I.O.N.A.L. Orbital Array:' In the quest for knowledge and weapons against the Iron Horde, missions have been deployed to Titanic research facilities to plumb them for information. In their searches the Magus Senate has found the control system for an Orbital Asset. The N'ew '''O'ffensive 'N'ear 'F'rontline 'U'tility and 'N'ormalized 'C'omplete 'T'actical 'I'onizing 'O'rbital strateigic 'N'egation 'A'rtillary L'aser. The researchers think they're hillarious. Presently the weapon system has been fired once, the weapon system is in the process of being understood. It is not going well. This weapon is intended to be used in a strategic method. 'Arrakoa Sun Crystal Weaponry' The senate spent considerable resources to stage an incursion into the Spires of Arak on Draenor to recover weaponry left by the Arrakoa. The Sun Crystal is currently under research. From observed tests it focuses light through ultra-refractive crystal lenses to produces a searing beam of solar energy capable of devastating long swaths of ground in single strikes. This weapon is intended to be used against fixed enemy positions. 'Darkfire Munitions' An expansion and new development of the Corpseburner Munitions created with funding from the War Ministry and produced by the Arcanum Ministry. The corpseburner compound has been refined and changed into it's current form. The ability to spread and replicate its effects has been lost, a price to pay for the hyper intense flames it produces. Upon shell detonation, it expands on contact with air into a seething, liquid mist which burns with orbs and tongues of raging black flames. This dark flame ignites metal and eats relentlessly into living tissue, and cannot be extinguished short of exposure to vacuum. Through a quirk of the magical synthesis, the mist maintains coherency with itself and is attracted towards movement, causing the flames to following targets until they have consumed themselves and burnable material runs out. However, due to issues with the chemical make up, the ground is left highly tainted and poisoned beyond that of rad-tek. This weapon is intended for area denial and anti-personnel uses and if necessary, scorched earth tactics. 'Level 3 Authorization Weaponry' The following weapon systems will never see use outside of the worst and most apocolyptic situations. These repulsive weapons are kept under the watch of the Ordinatii so that they never see the light of day or use by anyone else. These weapons can only be deployed with the approval of both the Minister of War, the Minister of the Justice, the Chancellor, and the Vice-Chancellor. 'Venom Engine:''' In accordance with the ban on manatek weaponry, various elements within the Kirin-Tor found work a work around to these restrictions. By combining abjuration, evocation, divination, and conjuration, battles can be ended before they begin. With the widespread legalization of total war technologies, this technology has finally been brought to light. This horrific weapon conjures swarms of insects which devour flesh and replicate. The insects are programmed with kill commands which disable them on command. This is truly a weapon of terror and last resort which should never ever come to light. This weapon is intended as an anti-personnel weapon. All versions of this weapon in Dalarani custody have been destroyed with the exception of one to provide a comparison to should further unauthorized weapon systems be used. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Dalaran Military